miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoe Tsurugi
|gender = Female |full name = Tomoe Tsurugi |aliases = Tsurugi-san (by Gabriel Agreste) |species = Human |occupation = World Champion in fencing |residence = Japan (Hometown; formerly) Paris, France (currently) |relatives = Kagami Tsurugi (Daughter) Kagami's grandfather (Father or Father-in-law) |friends = Gabriel Agreste |likes = Fencing |dislikes = Her daughter disobeying her |akumatized identity = Ikari Gozen |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) Ryuko (formerly) |abilities = Fencing }} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1105581493559193601 is a world champion in fencing and the mother of Kagami Tsurugi. She currently has an alliance with Gabriel Agreste. In "Ikari Gozen", after Kagami disobeys her by choosing to participate in the Friendship Day games, Tomoe is akumatized into '''Ikari Gozen, a centaur samurai themed villain in order to punish her daughter.RTS Deux released a list of all the information of the Season 3 episodes on their website which can also be found here and here. The individual image of the list can also be found here. Feri González also corroborated the authenticity of the list here. Appearance Physical appearance Tomoe is a pale-skinned slender Japanese woman of average height. She has long dark blue hair that is arranged in Chignon style, which is held with a red clip. Civilian attire Tomoe wears a white shirt, long red pants, and black sunglasses. She uses a bokken as a support cane for her blindness. As Ikari Gozen As Ikari Gozen, Tomoe has an appearance reminiscent of a classical Greek centaur as her lower body resembles a horse, complete with hooves and four legs. As a living suit of hollow samurai armor, her skin is the same metallic red as the rest of her body with pupiless yellow eyes, partially covered with a helmet reminiscent of the one that Riposte bears, albeit with a large horn instead of a winged emblem and bearing the Tsurugi family crest on her chest. Because the Tsurugi's car was transformed along with Tomoe in the akumatization, she appears to be very mechanical and vehicular, especially in the lower half of her body. It's appearance evokes a high end car, with tires at the joints, headlights at the front where it exhaust ports throughout and Ikari Gozen wields her akumatized bokken in her right hand. She also has the ability to see as she is able to locate her daughter. Personality Tomoe seems to be a very strict and kept person who is very aware of her environment. She can be wise and informative towards others as well, advising the less open-minded Gabriel Agreste to not give into fear in "Backwarder". When she mentions Gabriel being more blind than she is, Tomoe doesn't always believe in friendship as she believes forging bonds with another can end sour or disappointing, but she was willing to change her ways in letting Kagami make a new friend. As Ikari Gozen, Tomoe becomes much more aggressive and violent as she regularly performs large sword strokes without care for collateral damage and knocking aside several cars. Her aggression is so that she shows no hesitation to anything, even combating her own daughter, attempting to stomp her several times under her hooves. She believes she is well within her rights as a mother to act out and punish her child as she deems fit for disobeying her. She is also rather confident and prideful, declaring herself "as elusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood, as swift as lightning" Abilities As a civilian Tomoe is a very skilled champion in fencing, surpassing her prodigious daughter's prowess. She has heightened senses and is able to sense the mood of those near her even though she is blind. As Ikari Gozen As Ikari Gozen, Tomoe has an incredible size. With this strength, she is able to knock aside large heavy objects like cars with ease and create large heavy stomps with her hooves, all while still being rather nimble and dexterous, able to gallop, leap large distances and wield her sword with one hand. On her akumatized form, it would also appear that she is able to see well. Using her strength and size, Ikari Gozen is able to easily able to grab ordinarily sized people like Kagami and Cat Noir in order to swallow them and trap them inside her body. The cage inside her body still heavily resembles the car it was made from, complete with seats and seat belts that she can freely manipulate, as shown when she was able to restrict Cat Noir's hand when he was about to use Cataclysm. Relationships Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko In Oni-Chan, as Kagami is her daughter, Tomoe is very strict with her and teaches her how to be a fencer, she puts her daughter to attack her to see how she practices despite her having empathy and a fear of hurting her mother, she doesn't want Kagami to be distracted during the lessons, she also teaches her Japanese history about female warriors like Ikari Gozen during a period that females were rejected and tries to encourage her with that. But she cares deeply for her and asking where she is. As Kagami turned into Ryuko, she doesn't realize that she was actually her daughter since her memory got whipped since she was deakumatized. In Ikari Gozen, she got angry at her for disobeying her and that she outsmarted and controlled the automatic car's A.I, as her daughter was late she calls Kagami angrily to ask where is she, where Marinette overtakes the call which is making her more angry and her not giving the phone to Kagami, later she gets akumatized which she stomps and locates them, then she gulps Kagami and puts her in the car seat inside her. After she was deakumatized, Tomoe understands her daughter's desire to make friends and starts to soften her strict demeanor towards her and allows Kagami to hang with Marinette. As Kagami being Ryuko, she is aware that she is actually Kagami and starts to attack her aggressively when Kagami wants to be gulped inside with Cat Noir as part of the plan she comments that she finally has some sense into her. Gabriel Agreste In "Backwarder", Tomoe felt that Gabriel is feeling fear and advises him that he who has hope gives himself an opportunity while he who fears ends up with dreads. In Ikari Gozen, she comments about Gabriel's parenting skills about him not being strict enough with his son. History Season 2 In "Riposte", she received a voice mail from Kagami about her not being accepted into the team. Season 3 In "Animaestro", Tomoe attended the movie premiere with her daughter and began to make a working deal with Gabriel and also met Adrien to whom she finds as a kind, generous and handsome young man as well as hearing that Kagami talked about him fondly. In "Backwarder", she was the Startrain with her daughter and the Agrestes to attend a wedding in London but sensed Gabriel's uneasiness Tomoe gave him some advice with him answering to it in mind. In "Oni-Chan", Tomoe watching her daughter practice until she heard Kagami's phone reminding her that they were allowed during practice. In "Ikari Gozen", In "Feast", she was listening to Clara's news reveal about Order of the Guardian's temple return looking intrigued. In "Heart Hunter", she was attending the Bourgieous' anniversary wedding with Kagami. Upon sensing her daughter move she stopped Kagami with her bokken until she heard Adrien say that they were going to help a friend at the buffet. With that Tomoe allowed her to leave but after awhile she informed Adrien's bodyguard that the children haven't come back yet and wonders where they went. Family Sightings Episodes Trivia * The name Tomoe means "earth", "death" and/or "blessing" in Japanese. **It is also a forename that has a references to Tomoe Gozen and her surname Gozen for her akumatized identity has reference to Tomoe Gozen's last name as well. *** Furthermore, as seen in "Oni-Chan", Tomoe seems to admire Gozen, complimenting her perserverance akills. * Tomoe's surname Tsurugi is a type of Japanese sword. * It is revealed by Feri González that Tomoe is indeed blind. In "Backwarder" and "Animaestro", it is shown that she uses a kendo sword as a walking stick and black sunglasses.https://twitter.com/Ferisae_/status/1095455823541743616 * It is revealed that Kagami has a grandfather, but it is unknown if he is Tomoe's father or father-in-law. ** It is also unknown whether she raised Kagami alone. de:Tomoe Tsurugi es:Tomoe Tsurugi fr:Tomoe Tsurugi pl:Tomoe Tsurugi pt-br:Tomoe Tsurugi ru:Томоэ Цуруги Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Female Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Members of Tsurugi family Category:Recurring Characters